rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shining Beacon, Pt.2
"The Shining Beacon, Pt.2" is the third episode of RWBY Volume 1, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on August 1st, 2013. Summary After experiencing trouble in finding their bearings, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc finally locate Beacon Academy's training arena, where all of the other new students are waiting. Yang Xiao Long, who is already among the crowd, calls Ruby over, and Ruby leaves to join her sister, much to the chagrin of Jaune, who complains as he is left alone. However, another student, Pyrrha Nikos, silently takes an interest in him. Ruby angrily recounts her earlier encounter with Weiss Schnee to Yang, stating that after Yang left her alone, she literally blew up, oblivious to the fact that a scowling Weiss heard everything. Weiss scolds Ruby once more about the incident before giving her a pamphlet called "DUST for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals". Ruby tries to make amends by attempting to reintroduce herself to Weiss, but Weiss sarcastically scoffs at her offer and insults Jaune at the same time. However, Jaune seems oblivious to her sarcasm, having only caught the part about "cute boys". Ozpin steps onto the stage and gives his welcoming speech which, although short, is rather blunt. He states that all he sees in the students is wasted energy in need of purpose, which they believe knowledge will free them from. However, knowledge will only carry them so far, and it is up to them to take teh first step. Ruby and Yang both notice that something seemed off about Ozpin, like he was not even there. After the speech, Glynda Goodwitch instructs the students to gather in the ballroom and prepare for tomorrow's initiation. Later, after everyone is ready for bed, Yang and Ruby chat about feeling like they are having a sleepover before talking about Ruby making friends. Soon, the two sisters notice Blake Belladonna light some candles, so she can read her book. Hoping that they can be friends, Yang forcibly drags Ruby over to her. Blake simply wishes to read her book and be left alone, but Ruby is able to make a connection with her when she states that she likes reading as well, stating that the stories about heroes Yang used to read to her are part of the reason she wants to be a Huntress. Although a bit astounded by Ruby's ambition, Blake reminds Ruby that the real world is not a fairy tale. Ruby responds by stating that part of their job is to make it that way, and Yang, overjoyed at Ruby's goals, hugs her tightly. However, Ruby, finding her too clingy, punches her sister in the jaw, leading the two to break out into a comedic fist fight. Weiss walks in on the commotion to complain they are being too loud while everyone else is trying to sleep before realizing she is talking to Yang and Ruby. Yang starts an argument with Weiss, who claims Ruby is hazardous to her health, and the episode ends as Blake blows out the candles. Transcript }} Characters Minor Characters * Pyrrha Nikos * Glynda Goodwitch Trivia *The first half of this episode was the earliest dialogue scene to be animated in Volume 1. *The book Blake is reading is about two souls fighting for control of one body. This seems to be a reference to The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson, in which Dr. Jekyll struggles to control himself after creating a split personality, Mr. Hyde. While Dr. Jekyll is a kind-hearted doctor, Mr. Hyde is a foul-tempered murderer. The two personalities are often in conflict and attempt to contest control of the same body. **Fans online transcribed the book from visible screenshots - it is indeed the The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, specifically the scene when Dr. Jekyll drinks the potion for the first time.GNN post by Su Jiu **"The Vacuum", the 6th episode of RWBY Chibi, jokingly names the book as The Man With Two Souls, and also names its sequel The Man With Two Souls II: The Man With Four Souls. **It is possible that Blake's book may have been foreshadowing Ozpin's own circumstances as revealed in Volume 5's "Unforeseen Complications". *Ruby's eye mask looks like the eyes of the Beowolves in their old design, and her pajama shirt has a heart-shaped red Beowolf head on it. *The back of Weiss' information pamphlet reads: "Hey. How's it going? So, you're interested in Dust. That's cool. Hmm, I'm noticing that you're not very smart, though. Some might say you're a dummy. Probably think you can't use Dust. Well. You probably shouldn't. But you're going to anyways. So, if you are going to, you should at least read this pamphlet. That way you won't kill anyone. Probably won't." *Yang's comment about Blake's bow was intended as a hint at Blake's identity as a Faunus. *The event of "The Shining Beacon, Pt. 2" are re-told in Chapter 1 from RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Commentaries **The Shining Beacon Pt. 2 *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01048.png|Ruby and Jaune enter the auditorium 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|Weiss offers another education on Dust to Ruby 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 04768.png|Ozpin during his strange speech to the school 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05086.png|Glynda takes the stage behind Ozpin 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05691.png|A pajama-wearing Ruby, writing to her friends back at Signal Academy 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07252.png|Blake, reading her novel by candlelight 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07715.png|Blake's point of view as Yang drags an unsocial Ruby over 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07953.png|Ruby's second failed attempt at a handshake 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08312.png|An awkward Ruby and Yang trying their best to be friendly 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10776.png|The fight between siblings after a simple cuddle 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10903.png|Weiss coming in to berate the struggle 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|Blake, tired of the drama, is ready to blow her candle out Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1